


Warm Summer Breeze

by irlwillsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Trans Will Solace, solangelo, this is so bad, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwillsolace/pseuds/irlwillsolace
Summary: Will is the new kid, he's trans, Nico is in love. What more can I say?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Warm Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading love u besties and i pity u since this is so bad

Nico walked into his first period of the day, English. He noticed his usual seat was taken by someone. Sticking a grimace on his face, he walked over to the desk. “This is my sea-” he stopped abruptly as the seat-stealer’s blue eyes met his dark brown ones.   
The person with blue eyes ran a hand through his blond, wavy hair. “This is your seat?” he said apologetically.  
Nico nodded. “It’s no big deal, I can sit next to you,” he stammered. The blond nodded, and Nico took the spot next to him.  
As he sat down, the teacher cleared his throat. “I’d like the new student to introduce herself.” Her? Nico thought.   
The boy next to him stood up. “It’s himself, actually,” he corrected. “I’m Will Solace.”   
A fine name, Nico had to admit. Not that it mattered.  
Will sat back down. Nico’s eyes flitted toward Will’s backpack, where a transgender flag pin was attached to the front. That made sense.

Half of the day came and went, and it was time for lunch. He sat down with his friends. As he sat down, his sister Hazel gave him a knowing look. “A little birdie told me you were staring at the new kid for the entire English class,” she smirked. Nico felt his cheeks getting hot. “I was NOT staring at Will Solace at all!” he said, louder than he meant. He felt eyes from all around the cafeteria on him, which meant-   
“Who said anything about Will Solace?” Hazel asked. Nico cursed.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped, turning around abruptly. “O-oh, hey Will…” he said awkwardly.  
Will stood there, his cheeks tinted pink, and grinned. “What’s this I hear about Will Solace?”

Nico stared. “Guh duh.” “What Nico means,” Percy said, “is that he’d like it very much if you sat with us.”  
Will’s smile lit up his face as he nodded. “I guess this means I won’t have a shitty first day after all.”  
He sat down to Nico, whose cheeks, if possible, reddened even more.   
“Thanks for letting me sit with you guys.”  
“No problem.,” Nico said. He took out his lunch and blinked. “This is empty,” he scowled. Wordlessly, Will slid a sandwich to Nico. Nico’s eyes widened. “You sure?” he inquired. “Yeah, my mom always makes me bring an extra sandwich for situations like these.” Will answered, a smile on his face. Nico murmured a soft “thanks” as he bit into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Lunch passed far too quick for Nico’s liking, as he was quite enjoying the warmth Will brought conversations. No homo. Will tapped Nico’s shoulder again, and Nico realized he was zoning out. He got up and walked to his next class with Will by his side. By luck, they had nearly every class together. Not that it mattered, of course.

History, the last period of the day, rolled around. Nico was exceptionally happy, which had nothing to do with the fact that he and Will had been paired for a project. Will shot his mom a text before inviting Nico to his house. 

Will’s house had a homey vibe to it, if that makes any sense. It smelled like warm cookies, and there was a golden retriever that ran up to Will when he opened the door. Nico drank in the sight of the lovely household before Will’s mom came to greet them. “So, Will,” she teased, “is this the cute boy from school?” Nico and Will both spluttered and stammered. 

“Hey there, Nico. I’m Naomi Solace, Will’s mom!” she said. With absolutely no warning, Will grabbed Nico’s hand and dragged him to his room. When they got there, Nico realized he was holding hands with Will and quickly let go. 

“Hey, do you mind if I take off my binder? I’ve been wearing it for a while.” Will asked. “I don’t mind at all, whatever makes you comfortable.” Nico was quite proud of himself for getting out a coherent sentence, and he silently praised himself as Will went into the bathroom and came out wearing a baggy hoodie. No homo again, but he looked very cute in the sweater. It was yellow with a white sun on it.

Will cleared his throat as Nico realized he’d been staring. He blinked, and his eyes focused. Will seemed uncharacteristically embarrassed. “You don’t mind that I’m trans, do you?” he asked nervously.

“No, not at all! Why would I hate someone who is part of the same community as me?” Nico sassed.   
“So you’re-”  
“I’m gay.”  
“Cool, cool.”  
That was the end of that conversation. They quickly jumped into their schoolwork.

At the end of the session, Will picked up his phone. He opened a new contact. “Hey, Nico, can I get your number?”  
Nico flushed furiously, and then he remembered that Will was likely straight and he just needed his number for school reasons.   
“Y-yeah, of course.” He managed to say.  
He put in his number.

Nico was sent home with warm cookies and a motherly hug.

The next day came by. During English, Will asked to be excused to use the restroom. After quite a while, Nico grew concerned for his friend. He asked the teacher if he could use the bathroom. When he got out of the classroom, he did a double take. Octavian, the school’s resident bully, was shoving Will against his locker. 

Nico put on his broody face and walked over to Octavian. There was a time when he was scared of the bully, but he got over it. He tapped Octavian’s shoulder. “You get off my friend right now.” Octavian, being the coward he was, ran away.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked Will gently. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Do you wanna come over after school again?” Nico nodded. Then he did something unexpected from him. He gave Will a hug. Will blinked before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

Their friend, Jason, exited the classroom across the hall and sneakily took a picture. Or, at least, he thought it was sneaky. Nico flipped him off like the ever so kind person he is.

When Nico got to the cafeteria, he noticed all of his friend’s smirking at Jason’s phone. Ah, great. He stomped up to the table, but he found it hard to be mad in Will’s presence. Of course, this was a platonic feeling. 

Or was it?

“Fuck.” Nico said, louder than he meant it to be. The lunch lady stared him down until he flushed and took his seat. “Um, anyway..” he trailed off.

“So,” Percy said. “What was the reason for your eloquent speech today?”  
“Fuck off.”

The end of the day came by, and Nico was walking to Will’s house with the latter.  
"Oh god, I’m walking with an attractive boy." Help. He thought. Or, at least he thought he thought.  
“You think I’m attractive?” Will asked, a smirk on his face.

“Guh duh.” Nico said again. “Sorry, what was that?” Will asked innocently.

“Yes, you are attractive. Anyone can see that.” Nico rolled his eyes, trying to calm down the beating in his chest.

“Hmm.” Will hummed.

They arrived at Will’s house and dodged a warm welcome by Naomi. After they finished their schoolwork and Nico was about to leave, Will grabbed his arm. “Nico, can we watch a movie?” he asked tentatively. 

“S-sure.” Nico said, obviously the smoothest person out there.

They chose Love, Simon, which probably had nothing to do with Will’s sexual orientation. Halfway through the movie, Nico noticed the position he and Will were in. Will’s arm was around his shoulder, and their bodies were pressed up against each other. Will was warm. Very, very warm.  
Then, Will asked a question.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
A million questions were going through Nico’s head, but he managed to get out a simple “Yes”.

Will’s lips on his were like a warm summer breeze. They were gentle, calm, and comfortable. They sat there for a few seconds, tangled in each other’s limbs. “Will you be my boyfriend?” They both asked at the same time. Then they both nodded.

They went to break the news to Naomi, who gave them a knowing grin. 

When they walked into school the next day holding hands, their friend group may have obnoxiously cheered in the hallway.

“Shut up.” Nico hissed.


End file.
